1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acetabular implant, that is to say, the component intended to be implanted in the acetabulum, within the context of a hip prosthesis. The invention also relates to a method for producing that implant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acetabular implants generally comprise a small cup which is intended to be introduced and secured in the acetabulum of the hip joint and an insert, in a fixed or movable state in the cup, which forms the seat of the joint of the prosthetic femoral head. The cups which are generally composed of a biocompatible metal, such as titanium, can be secured in the cotyloid cavity using cements. When securing without any cement is selected, it is necessary to bring about primary securing of the cup in the cotyloid cavity, that securing optionally being supplemented, in particular in the case of replacement of the prosthesis, by auxiliary means, such as screws, hooks or closing tabs.
However, there must then be obtained secondary securing by osteointegration, by means of healing osteogenesis, which will prolong the stability of the implant in the bone site of the acetabulum, with remodelling under permanent stress.